Go, Preventers, Go! 2: Electric Boogaloo
by InjuredPelican
Summary: The Preventers are back and this time, trouble springs from within the Preventers. Join Yzak, Dearka, Heero, Duo, and all your favorites as they battle evil and stupidity!


Go, Preventers, Go! 2: Electric Boogaloo 

I don't own any of the Gundam characters/other cool stuff.

This fic, like the first one, brings all of the beloved Gundam sagas together so I can make a stupid fic with them. Many characters will be stupid, and made fun of, but there should be little to no bashing of specific characters. Also, expect death. I hold back on no one.

* * *

"Life as a Preventer had never been easy. But anything's better then having a gigantic asteroid base dropped on Earth. Unfortunately, that's what we've been having to deal with."

"Oh stop with the drama, you little queer!" Arik yelled at a disheartened Yzak. "It's time you got some testosterone and started kicking butt!"

"But sir! What are we supposed to do against a huge asteroid?" Yzak questioned, his eyes huge with panic. Arik placed his hand on Yzak's shivering shoulder.

"We're gonna nuke the sorry son of a squirrel. And we just happened to finish our nuclear Gundam," Arik explained. Yzak turned sharply.

"As Preventers of war, are we allowed to posses nuclear weapons? It sounds unethical," Yzak stated.

"It is extremely unethical, and illegal, and that's precisely why we have it. In all those movies the good guy never does things through noble means. To truly defeat evil, we must play by their rules, while of course reimbursing our own wallets-."

"Sir! I'm not so sure we should base any plans off of movies-," Yzak interrupted, but was then interrupted by Arik.

"Of course we should! Besides, I sold secrets to an evil organization, and they'll probably be stealing our nuclear Gundam right about... now."

"Alert! Alert! Security has been breached! Security lockdown has been enacted!"

* * *

(Elsewhere in the base.)

Heero and Duo were all standing in the Mobile Suit hanger. This was the Sydney located Preventer base, and the G-boys looked on at the newly developed Gpo2 Gundam Physalis.

"I think such a machine should probably be placed in greater security," Heero noted.

"Yeah," Duo agreed. "What could Arik be thinking?" Trowa jumped down from a platform near his Heavy Arms, landing with a grace only Trowa possessed.

"I don't trust Arik anymore," Trowa stated. "His tactics don't make any sense. And we've been far to slow to act on the problem with Axis decent upon Earth."

"I know what you mean," Heero replied. "I would take Zero and blow it away, but Arik has created too many political ties which keep us from doing anything."

"How about Duo goes to Axis?" Trowa suggested. "He doesn't follow the rules, and no one will care if he gets imprisoned. It's already happened a dozen times."

"Two dozen, buddy," Duo corrected," but imprisonment doesn't bug me. It's the whole, you know, dying thing."

"Don't worry Duo. Know one will miss you," Heero added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Duo demanded angrily as he swung his fists at Heero. Trowa restrained the young man by holding his ponytail.

"What are you guys doing?" a voice spoke from behind the G-boys. They turned to see Dearka in his pilot suit. "You guy's should suit up."

"What for?" Duo demanded.

"I don't know," Dearka answered," but something bad is going to happen. I just know it."

"You're just para-," Duo was cut off.

"Alert! Alert! Security has been breached! Security lockdown has been enacted!"

"I am not paranoid!" Dearka screamed. He then threw his gun at Duo and frantically boarded his Buster Gundam. Soon the Buster had busted through the roof, and Dearka disappeared into the sky.

"Ow!" Duo held his gut where Dearka's gun had hit him.

Suddenly, gunshots blared and the G-boys scattered as a grenade exploded near them. Duo felt a gun shot slice through his left arm.

"Peaches and Cream!" Duo 'cursed'.

The hanger lights had been cut, and the G-boys struggled to see their enemies. Heero looked up at a noise and saw the Gpo2's eyes light up bright green.

"Someone's stealing the Gpo2! Hurry! Get in your Gundams!" Heero barked orders to his fellow pilots.

Trowa flipped into the air, defying gravity as he always does, and easily reached the cockpit of his Heavy Arms. The Gpo2 grabbed its colossal shield and stepped off of its holding platform.

"This is Anavel Gato, launching for the glory of Zeon!" a man with a light blond ponytail spoke proudly. The Gpo2 boosted out through the hole Dearka had made in the ceiling.

"After him!" Heero yelled, now in his Wing Zero, and Duo in his Deathscythe Hell (Yes I said Hell. Not H, but Hell. It's not a bad word.). The three Gundams all launched into the air in pursuit of the thief.

* * *

(Back in Arik's office.)

"How dare you!" Yzak pushed Arik away and whipped out a handgun. Yzak held his pistol aimed at Arik's crotch.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty," Arik cringed. "You don't want my harem angry, do you?"

"In that case," Yzak began.

BLAM!

"Oh my #$& gosh! Gah!" Arik fell over holding his groin.

"No one messes with me or the Preventers," Yzak spoke all tough.

At that moment, soldiers kicked down the office doors and aimed MP5s at Yzak.

"Give yourself up, dirt bag!" the chief ordered. Yzak dropped his gun.

"What's this about? You even have the Preventers doing your dirty work?" Yzak questioned. Arik barely stood up from the ground.

"Don't act all self-righteous, Yzak. You once allied yourself with Athrun Zala, a criminal in his own right. You are no different from me. Except I'm going to live, and you aren't. I guess that's a big difference. Fire boys!" Arik ordered.

"I'll never die! I'm a teenager! I'm invincible!" Yzak jumped through a huge window and dived into the ocean, somehow, in a completely unbelievable manner, avoiding the soldiers' bullets.

"Too bad the water is infested with hordes of great white sharks! Hahaha!" Arik laughed.

"Excuse me commander, but the water doesn't have any sharks," the chief corrected.

"Well phooey! Whose fault was that?" Arik demanded.

"Mine sir," a soldier raised his hand.

"Kill him!" Arik yelled. The chief quickly shot the soldier in the throat, leaving him to a painful death by choking on a bullet.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Please Review!


End file.
